Cloud computing refers to a type of computing architecture in which scalable and virtualized computing resources are provided to customers over a Wide Area Network (WAN) (e.g., the Internet). A computing cloud typically comprises a system of multiple computers or servers (physical and/or virtual) connected by a high-speed network, such as a local area network (LAN). Certain servers in the cloud computing system host one or more services that may be accessed by the customers on an as-needed basis.
A user generally accesses the services hosted by the cloud servers via a client device, such as a computer (desktop, laptop, etc.,) or a mobile device (phone, tablet, etc.). This access occurs through the creation of a communication session between the client device and a management or administrative server in the cloud computing system.